In a virtual computing environment, a virtual machine's storage may be migrated from one physical disk (a source disk) to another physical disk (a destination disk). A virtual machine monitor may be employed to manage resources when the virtual machine is running, including tracking the migration from the source disk to the destination disk. A typical virtualization system includes a virtual machine manager configured to manage the resources when the virtual machine is off and send a request to a virtual machine monitor to execute the switch to the destination disk (i.e., abandon the source disk and proceed with the destination disk only). However, after sending the request, the virtual machine manager may exit before receiving confirmation from the monitor that the migration was successfully completed and it is safe to restart the virtual machine using the destination disk. When the virtual machine manager is restarted, it is unaware of what occurred following its exit and whether the virtual machine is still using the source disk (e.g., when the command from the virtual machine manager was not received by the virtual machine monitor, or when a failure of the destination disk caused a failure of migration and a lack of symmetry between the data on the source disk and the data on the destination disk).